


know a ranger

by GreenMuffinRanger (FuzzyPurplePenguins)



Series: Jurassic Days [12]
Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge, Power Rangers Jungle Fury
Genre: Big Brother Tyler, Cool Cousin Casey, Kendall Morgan Knows Everyone Who Is Anyone, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3466124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuzzyPurplePenguins/pseuds/GreenMuffinRanger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So," Casey says. "Riley Griffin, green ranger."</p><p>or: Casey knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	know a ranger

**Author's Note:**

> More Casey, due to popular demand (also I love him and he will be around in this series for a while).
> 
> This takes place a while after the end of "how kendall morgan became an official member of the cuddle puddle".

Riley sighs as he walks out of the museum, pulling out his phone. It was late, almost ten pm and he'd planned on staying at the Dinolair after helping Kendall close the museum, but Casey had texted him and asked him to come home so they could talk.

"You need a ride?" A voice asks, and the green ranger glances behind him to see Tyler.

"Yeah, Ty, that'd be great. Shelby already left huh?"

"Family dinner night," The older male responds as they both hop in the red Jeep that was one of only eight cars left in the parking lot. "She left early."

Riley smiles; Shelby hates her family dinner nights, full of her hyperactive loud younger siblings throwing food and just being a giant pain in the ass.

He'd made the mistake of going with her once. _Never again_.

Tyler pulls out of the parking lot and flips on the radio, turns the volume down so it's barely audible.

"I thought you were going to stay with Koda and Chase tonight," The red ranger says eventually.

"My cousin wants to talk."

Tyler winces. "Well, that can't be good."

"Oh, thanks," Riley says. "Just make me feel worse about it."

"...I'm sure everything will be fine?"

Riley sighs.

**_xxxxxxxxxx_ **

"Hey, Ri," Casey says when he gets home, tv on low and a plate of pizza in his hands. "Fight any monsters today?"

Riley stares at him, and blinks. "Wha-"

"If you're trying to think of a lie to tell me, don't bother," The older brunette says, and then gestures to the coffee table where the pizza box lays. "Help yourself, I got pepperoni."

Riley kicks off his shoes, drops his bag on the floor and hangs up his coat. He settles on the couch next to his cousin and snags a slice of pizza.

"So," Casey says. "Riley Griffin, green ranger."

"How'd you know?" The sixteen year old asks.

"I know a ranger when I see one," The brunette reaches under his feet and grabs a picture frame. "Me and my friends when I was twenty."

Riley takes the frame, and then nearly chokes at the sight of the five Jungle Fury rangers, helmetless and grinning at camera.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Jungle Fury Red," Casey knocks his fists together, like he's just aborted himself from making a pose. "Spirit of the tiger."

"Wow..." Riley breathes, and then looks up at his cousin. "You have to come meet my team."

"I've been trying to for weeks, and you kept telling me you didn't want me to scare them away," Casey laughs.

"Well, that was before I knew you were a Power Ranger!"

"I see how it is, I'm only cool now that it's been revealed I was a ranger too."

"See, you get it," Riley grins, and then laughs when Casey reaches out to push him.

**_xxxxxxxxxx_ **

So Riley takes Casey with him to work the next day.

"It's like bring your kid to work day, except not," He tells Kendall when she just looks at him.

"Casey Rhodes," She says finally. "Riley's cousin and Pai Zhuq master."

"You know who I am?"

"I did my research when I took on this responsibility," Kendall says proudly. "I know who everyone is in our community."

Riley grins at the look on Casey's face.

Kendall then turns her attention to Riley. "Take the day off. Show Casey the..." Here she sighs. "Dinolair."

"Seriously?" Riley asks, excited.

"Yes. Chase and Tyler are down there; tell Tyler his shift starts in fifteen minutes, would you?" And then she's walking away.

"You ready?" Riley asks his cousin, and Casey nods.

"Yeah, let's see all your toys."

**_xxxxxxxxxx_ **

The doors slide open and Riley steps into the Dinolair, Casey a step behind him.

"Anyone home?" He calls.

"Ri, you came to visit me before work? You're so-" Chase slides out from under a bank of monitors and then sort of freezes when he sees Casey behind the green ranger.

"This would be the boyfriend, then?" Casey asks him.

"Yeah," Riley says. "Chase, this is my cousin, Casey."

The look that crosses Chase's face is pure gold, and he quickly scrambles to his feet.

"Uh, nice to meet you, Casey," He says.

Riley rolls his eyes, pecks Chase’s cheek. "Where's Ty?"

"Right here!" The red ranger pokes his head up from over the couch. "Ri, why is your cousin in the Dinolair?"

"Guys," Riley smiles. "Meet the Jungle Fury Red Ranger."

"Let me guess," Casey says as the other two males just stare, first at Riley, then at his cousin. "Black and red?"

Riley nods, then remembers- "Ty, Kendall says you've got to get to work."

"Oh crap!" Tyler darts off into the locker room and Riley sighs as Chase, seemingly over his terror of Riley's overprotective cousin, begins asking Casey questions about his time in red.

He takes the seat Tyler's vacated, and flips on the TV.

At least he won't have to come up with any ridiculous excuses anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> GUYS: Let me know what other former rangers you want me to work into the series!


End file.
